Scandalous
by Palanfanaiel
Summary: Everyone loves the new teacher, and at the end of her graduation, a Spring Ball is up, so Minerva decides to do something about him. MMAD


**Scandalous  
**

oOoO00OoOo

**In September 1941 an epidemic broke out among the female gender of Hogwarts**

**School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, affecting the youngest and oldest, students**

**and teachers alike.**

**It had been lying dormant from the start of school when the disease first showed**

**wearing his vibrant outfits. It at last topped the mountain and shattered the**

**normality (as normal as a school of witchcraft and wizardry can be) of the**

**school and its sensible principles one pleasantly warm day.**

**It infected the females like an illness, sprinting along the corridors so**

**reminiscent of a hungry fever, turning half of Hogwarts residents into lovesick**

**teenagers. It was spreading quicker than germs and unfortunately no remedy**

**could finish off the virus.**

**Jealousy hung thick in the atmosphere around the school. The male inhabitants of**

**the school envied it the attention. The females showed their nasty**

**colours, as hundreds of green-eyed monsters materialized out of thin air.**

**It seemed the plague touched everyone save ground zero.**

OoOooOoO00OoOooOoO00OoOooOoO00OoOooOoO00OoOooOoO00OoOooOoO

The air is full of gasps of envy and surprise; it lies like heavy fog in the corridor. Dozens of eyes follow my back, whispering retreating back from the walls. I try to keep my face smooth; nonetheless I can't keep the small smug from appearing on my lips. I can't really blame them, now can I! How mustn't I look to them! Swaying I come to an end before the big woodenly doors leading into the Great Hall. I poise myself before them all one hand at my hip, the other I muffle through my long dark hair taking care not to push off my black pointed hat sitting askew on my head. I notice quite a few starring at me. Some with wonder, awe and then again some clearly with pure hatred. I feel like laughing when my gaze falls on the group of girls standing opposite of me. They're all dressed up, their makeup a tad exaggerated. Too bad their sullenly pouts ruins it all, and my dress certainly gets more appraising looks than theirs do. Even their own dates find they are almost drooling themselves dry, but they quickly look elsewhere. After a slap on their shoulders from the girls of course.

I quickly avert my gaze, and it falls on my classmates. Gladia Rubbins are practically glaring at me, but no surprise there. She has hated me from first sight. It doesn't matter we're in the same house, no, she hates me by name, and let's say reputation too. Firstly, shout the name 'McGonagall' aloud in the Gryffindor common room, and she would be in a right frigid. I know the reason for her loathing me; really it's got nothing to do with me, at least almost nothing. Above all it's my aunts fault. You see she had an affair with Gladia's dad. Ruined the whole family and that yadda yadda stuff. And since then Gladia hates us McGonagall women, think we're only about ruining happy families, you know banging to the left and right. She needs some common sense, and a mind too would be preferable.

Still her hatred only got worse last year, completely my fault in her mind. I obviously did it on purpose! She'd had this crush on this certain guy for a while, but hadn't got the guts to do anything about it, so I asked this certain guy out one Hogsmeade visit. I didn't even know he was the one she fancied. Anyway the racket she made that night in the common room awakened the whole school, and the morning after rumours were spreading like wildfire. I give her a wink now, and with a 'sniff' she's off talking to her date once more. I almost double over with laughter when I see her so called 'date'! Timmin Harvey! Total flobberworm!

My best friend and her boyfriend both nod quickly, and are then again quite engrossed in each other's eyes. And mouths so to say! Rolanda Hooch, she never stops to amaze me. Never. But what she sees in that boy is completely beyond me.  
Okay, so he's the Ravenclaws Quidditch Captain, and quite handsome. He has no wits, whatsoever! Utterly humourless! Dry as the desert!

Standing by myself, people starting to fill in around me in a semicircle, I realise that soon the doors will be opened, and the party will start. Soon all we students will be waiting for is the teachers. I'm only waiting for one of them, along with the rest of the girls at Hogwarts. I look at the girly group again. They're from Ravenclaw save one she's from Slytherin. Nearly everyone thinks them so adorable, well except Rolanda and me. They're just so doll-like I could puke. The only reasons they're so popular are because they're just a bunch of bullying brats!

So of course I smirk pleasantly at them, offering them a silky smile, as I know how much they hate it. I've beated them! Sometimes I think I'm too cunning for my own good, I should've been in Slytherin! You see, while they've all been  
bringing dates along, I'm alone. Single. Only for one purpose! I guess every female here at Hogwarts save the ones with already love ones are here for a single purpose. We want to score. Not just anybody, nope, but him! And I fully intend to be the one. And I do not care how reckless I would have to be, how scandalous I have to be. He's mine!

And the reason I'm leading 10-nill is that they've all got dates. I haven't! Since September, I've been thinking about how to get him to notice me, besides being bookworm of the year, regularly detention-sitter and his chess-mate. I want him to see me as the witch I am. And finally I get the chance. Here a couple of weeks ago, Headmaster Dippet pronounced a great Spring Ball was up. A Spring Ball! I've never heard of a Spring Ball before, surely a Yule Ball, but Spring Ball! But you see, as I'm the only one coming alone, my chances are pretty good. Well better than my fellow mates. The only obstacles are probably the female teachers. They've all got the hots for him, even though he doesn't notice it. Or perhaps he does, but just doesn't show.

Abruptly there's silence. I look in the same direction as hundreds of other heads, and I feel my heart leap up in my throat. There he is. Striding along with the other teachers in their festive robes, though his outfit shines more brightly than any others. Nodding friendly to his students he too stops in front of the woodenly doors, waiting for his boss to open them. Observantly, I notice him also starring at me, though not so obvious as the others. From the twinkle in his eyes, he apparently also likes my dress. Smiling up at him, using my full height, I greet him.

"_God evening, professor!_"

My voice sounds sultry with a thread of an enchanting ring to it. I feel their eyes sending daggers at my back. They envy me, for having the guts to talk to him. They would all fall into an endless giggling, blushing and stammering. But then again he is quite charming.

"_God evening, Miss McGonagall!_"

This time his eyes comes across mine. Resisting the urge to throw myself at him as I look into his cerulean blue eyes flecked with that intensity only he has, I instead look at him from under my lashes and shamelessly stick out my tongue, licking my lips slowly. Headmaster Dippet opening the doors, smilingly allowing everyone in, ends my so obvious flirtatious actions.

OoOooOoO00OoOooOoO00OoOooOoO00OoOooOoO00OoOooOoO00OoOooOoO

Glancing down at my finished plate I feel absolutely full. Oh gosh! I've eaten an elephant! To my utter pleasure though my dress is as perfect as ever. I thank Merlin for the wonder; because it's a marvellous wonder, considering how much I ate you should think my dress would've now been in rips and tears. Luckily I'm as slender as I've always been.

The chattering in the great hall has been rising in volumes for the past fifteen minutes, and I soon expect Dumbledore to ring his glass with a spoon, Dippet standing up, announcing the midday is over and the party about to start. Just as my mind thinks 'Dumbledore' I look up at the staff table, and see him in conversation with that horrible divination teacher. What's her name? Oh yeah, Miss Starmist, how could I forget. I try to get her out of my vision by only starring at Dumbledore, not too obviously of course, but a bit discreet. I absolute adore his hair. The colour turns me slightly on in an odd way. I'm a sucker for auburn hair! Again I catch his eyes as he turns from the evidently ended conversation an looks out at his students. I boldly give him a little wink, and find myself almost floating with glee when he returns one with a smile just for me.

Standing in a corner along with rest of the student body I glance boringly at little professor Flitwick moving the five long tables in the great hall, creating the hall into a dance floor. People start chattering in high spirits again and Rolanda comes over. She's finally done kissing 'Prince Charming', well, at least for now. While hugging she begins to tell every detail about 'Mr. Handsome'. That's Rolanda! I do not blush though I definitely see some red faces among the crowd. I can't help smiling, it's just so typical. Talk the least about sex and people start behaving like they're being chased by a herd of Hippogriffs. Again that's Rolanda, her private life isn't private, no its general talk among Gryffindors, and all those who rolls their eyes in public but in reality are listening intensely. Right now she's telling me how soft his lips are, what a good kisser he is compared to Jim Colten. I could never talk about my sexlife in public, not because my so-called Gryffindor courage does not exist, but for the sole reason that I am quite a private person in that aspect. But on the other  
hand if I began to talk about my sexlife I know nothing would happen, if anything it would only suit my reputation very well. You should hear how they all talk about me, and my family name.

If my mother only knew a quarter of the rumours flying around about her little saint daughter, she would surely drop dead on the spot. My aunt would probably laugh and offer me a firewhiskey! My mother and her sister are as different as  
night and day, truly. My mother is widely respected, having been a famous treasure hunter half her life. She is a little wild about adventure, but when it comes to discipline she's as strict as no one I've ever met. She's really into the role about certain topics being taboo, and has several rules about how a proper lady should behave. I just roll my eyes, and tell her to take a reality check, we're in sodding 1942 not in what – 1627! She once gave me house arrest, that's what she calls it, for telling her that. I then called her a dim-witted muggle. May I just add how that did not fall into good hands! I was given my siblings chores and didn't get anything for five months; it would've been awful had my father not given me a few knuts under the table at dinner one night. My father's the most sympathetic man in Scotland, even my mother says so.

My aunt on the other hand! Yes, people talk about her, a lot. Though not so nicely, and if any married woman in United Kingdom respects her, I'll be damned. I do, but I'm also family and not married. She's Miss Indecent! She's never been married, but boy that woman surely has had her fair share of affairs. Not that I mind, I actually quite admire her. She must be made of some pretty hard material, stone perhaps, considering all the whispering behind her back, the confrontments and just the rumours she has to cope with.

Slowly a rising tune starts in the far corner where the live band has taken residence for the evening, and night. Rolanda stops her talking, and I really do not want to think about the last she said. In any case not with the picture of Mr. Good Kisser in my head, eek! Now, if we put a certain red-haired in my mind instead, it's a whole different scenario. The rhythm in the music change to a more night club sound, not that I've ever been to a night club! Ahem, moving on.

The first couples are out dancing, they trip awkwardly around anxiously waiting for the rest of us to follow. And mostly do, Rolanda blows me a kiss while skirting over to her lover boy. I just hang out at the punch table, giving myself a cold drink. It's an orange liquid mixed with blended ice and the sweet flavour that melts on my tongue informs me of how right my professors were when they promised a non-alcohol Spring Ball. I suck a little at the ice, and then swallow slowly. The next mouthful of orange ice I slurp down too quickly, way too quickly. My mind gets all numb, and I feel this mad twinge of pain within my eyes. Ice-chock!

I sway a bit to the music flooding the great hall, longing to be out there swinging my hips, nearly everyone is. Well except for a few scattered groups hanging around. I take another head aching slurp.

"_Enjoying the music, Miss McGonagall?_"

I practically spit my drink out, and try to conceal it with a cough. There he is, standing with his arms crossed, overlooking the dance floor and its inhabitants. His eyes gaze at me for a second, before they return to a spot somewhere in the mass of people.

"_Quite,_" I reply doing my best to sound occupied with my drink.

"_I see, and how come you're not out enjoying yourself, if I may ask?_"

"_I'm waiting for the right song_"

And the right man! But surely I couldn't tell him that, or could I? I wonder what he's doing here by the students punch table; surely he can get non-alcoholic drinks at the teachers' table! Though I do not wonder long, I do not really care why, only that he's here. So far so good, right. I mean this is my opportunity to dance. With my transfigurations teacher! Sitting my drink down and leaving my black hat on a chair, I muffle a hand through my hair. Again! I know, I know, but it's a bad habit of mine.

He turns around, now facing me with a small visible twinkle in his ever-blue eyes. I offer him a tiny smile, raising an eyebrow at him.

"_So professor, I assume you know how to dance?_"

"_Certainly, Miss McGonagall,_" he answers with a slight bow.

"_Then lets hit the floor_," I quip boldly. I know my mother would have me executed for saying such an indecent thing, but I don't care. I am Miss Scandalous after all, so what the heck!

Gathering my courage I lock my gaze with his, awaiting his answer with something similar to tiny dragons flying around in my stomach. The dragons flutter excitingly when I finally look beyond that blue ocean. The humour in his eyes tells me of his none spoken answer. I almost grin. This surely is my lucky day.

Even though I know its bit risky dancing with him in public, I take the hand he offers me, and vupti… we're out on the dance floor dancing some wild rhythmic jiggle. And believe me, people practically stare and glare their eyes off. I don't care, as long as I'm enjoying myself. They can shove their 'fine' opinions up their arse, along with their prejudices and gossip talking mouths. Right now my professor swings me around in a large circle, I just grin at those who have to scatter away to make room for us, for our dancing is pretty boisterously, just like the wild music vibrating around in the great hall. My heart keeps leaping up in my throat every time he looks at me, every time our hands meet briefly. I can feel it pounding in my ears, galloping quicker and quicker and…

Then it all stops, and mirthlessly I realise the song is over. Drat it! I didn't even dance a whole song with him, only half a song. The music starts again, a new song; this time it's a very slow tune. The people around us begin to dance slowly, their arms around each other. Some stare at us, Gladia Rubbins gives me a weak imitation of a death stare and Rolanda just smile tremendously. A hand lifts my chin up, so I'm looking directly into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. I can see a small smile tugging at his mouth; he then takes my hand up to his mouth and kisses it. The warm tingling sensation burns my skin with an almost irresistible fire.

"_Thank you for the dance, Miss McGonagall!_" Spoken like a true gentleman. I grin wickedly; I'm not done with him, yet.

"_I couldn't persuade you into another dance, now could I, professor?_"

"_I__thought you were more into wild music than these slow tunes,_" he answers while holding my hand in a very gently fashion. I sincerely hope he'll never let go of my hand; right now it's quite nice. I can feel the warmth radiating from his hand, it tickles slightly like a butterfly's wing.

"_Well, sir, as I only got a half dance, I thought we should take a slow dance too. A gentleman couldn't say no to such an offer, professor,_" the last is a bit risky, but I'm willing to take all my chances. He only laughs, his eyes sparkling more madly than ever.

"_Who am I to say no to such a fair lady,_" he says formally. And once again we're dancing along with the others, though this is remotely more intimate dancing. He places his arms around my waist, if not a bit loose, and I mine around his neck. You know the typical slow dancing form. Gradually we begin to find the rhythm in the music, taking slowly steps around in circles, moving even closer. Even though I know perfectly well it's the man's job to direct, I steer our dancing in the direction of a couple of popular girls, and to where Gladia is standing. Her arms are crossed in a sullenly mood, her narrowed eyes trying to follow both our movements and those of her date. He's standing at the punch table, chatting heatedly with a beautiful hufflepuff, taking no notice of the scowls he's getting.

My next action is a bit frivolous, and surely gets the attention I was seeking. I can feel my professor stiffen a bit, not because it's unpleasant, but rather because it's an indecent thing, a student and a professor behaving like that. Mostly, Albus Dumbledore is freely about teaching and relations, but other times he can be a bit strict. But well, it is his first year teaching at Hogwarts, so I guess he has yet to find his own role as a teacher. However, the way his eyes darken with something very similar of desire, when I move my body so close to his that I can feel his heart beating, tells me a whole  
different tale.

After a while though he relax more, the tension in his body almost gone and I can feel his arms tighten a bit around my waist. Yet it's still a bit awkward and even more with the people around us, so therefore, naturally, he begins to converse.

"_What are your plans for the future after your graduation, Miss McGonagall?_"

The future, and I almost double over with laughter, of course what's more comfortable than talking about school and my future, it's very neutral.

"_Well, Sir, I've been thinking of travelling around the world, meeting new cultures and expanding my horizon. Afterwards I might go into some ministry business, or I'll really like to become an Auror._" He nods a few times and when I'm done, he gallantly spins me around, the back of his hand resting leisurely on my back.

"_It sounds marvellous, my dear, I will be looking forward to seeing you as top junior Auror then._" I laugh at his wittiness, and on the inside my heart's swelling. He called me, 'my dear'! He's never done that before. Before I can reply though the music stops once again and I find myself succumbing to a silent curse at the band.

We step away from the dance floor my hand resting in the curve of his arm. My mind won't work, it is as if I'm in a stupor, and can't for the love of Merlin figure out what to do. So I just follow him, still not quite believing I actually had two dances with him. Unbelievable! Still my happiness fades, for it was just two dances, and I really want something more.

I look around me, seeing a lot of jealous faces trailing our every move, their eyes loosing their colour when my wonderful professor once again kisses my hand in his ever gentleman fashion.

"_Thank you for the wonderful dances, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I?_"

"_I surely did_"

"_You are very good on your feet…_"

Before he can say anymore I simply say the first thing that comes to my mind, and it slips of my tongue before I can truly comprehend what I am saying.

"_I'm even better off my feet, professor!_"

Needless to say my professor nearly chokes to death, his cheeks getting a scarlet colour, more red than natural. He opens his mouth, and closes it again, so I take the liberty to say something instead:

"_You know what, I'm going out to get some fresh air. Will you escort me outside, sir?_"

"_Why, of course I will. If you'll just wait for me outside the great hall, then I'll be along shortly. Firstly I've got to talk with my fellow colleagues, I can see we got quite the attention on the dance floor,_" as he speak he glance at the teachers table, seeing a few heads turned in our direction.

"Thank you, good sir, I'll be waiting for you," I flash him a smile with a touch of playfulness, and as ever slow turn around, walking toward the doors, I can feel his eyes trailing my departure along with a couple of other lusty fellows.

OoOooOoO00OoOooOoO00OoOooOoO00OoOooOoO00OoOooOoO00OoOooOoO

Tapping my foot to the distant sound of music coming from the great hall, I lean against the wall, thinking of how lucky I am. Not only did I have two dances with Albus Dumbledore, but he really enjoyed it. And he called me 'my dear'! A sudden cold shiver of excitement runs through my body, and I put my arms around myself in an embrace. I wonder what the other teachers are saying to him, if they find it 'rulebreaking' for him to dance with a student? They do live very much on their precious protocols, and any foreign or outrageous thing certainly is outbanned. It wouldn't be beyond them if they right now were telling him off, and if worse they could be talking to headmaster Dippet. Anyone can persuade Dippet into believing they're right, he's too weak too stick up for himself.

Actually everyone was shocked when Armando Dippet became headmaster, which is quite understandable. The man is like a puppet, doing everyone else's bidding. The doors squeak slightly, music flooding loudly towards my ears. I focus my attention on the tall figure closing the doors again, the music once again weak. I grin as he walks up to me, but almost laugh out loud when he bows.

"_Sorry I kept you waiting,_" he smoothes a non-existent wrinkle in his purple robe with the bright stars and the ghostly half-moons.

"_Oh, no need to apologise, I didn't wait long,_" I answer with a laugh. He offers me his arm and we stroll along the semidark corridors. The faint sound of music and happy chatter fade as we walk further away, till at last to breathe the fresh air and feel it's sweet caress on my skin. I at once feel ecstatic, the curves of my mouth moving upwards in a blissful half circle, and I feel absolutely full of life.

The night skies seems to have taken a colour between dark-blue and the deepest of black, truly intriguing with the thousands upon thousands of stars twinkling down at us. The lake reflects the sky from above, the nearly full moon shining pallid at the shadowy water, every now and then the wind making small ripples and ringlets. A chilly breeze sweeps along the dark outline of the trees standing at the clearing right before the Forbidden Forest and I find myself shuddering involuntarily.

"_Are you cold?_" he ask immediately, concern creeping into his voice.

"_Yes, a bit, but it's my own fault. With a dress like this!_"

"_I can quickly summon you a cloak, just with a flick of my wand…?_"

I laugh heatedly, not at him, but rather at myself. He really is so sweet; I've never met a gentleman like him, still with that rare Dumbledore humour.

"_May I enquire as to what is so funny, Miss Mc…_"

"_Shhh,_" I interrupt him, placing a finger on his lips. I take his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze, and guide him in the direction of the lake. With him trotting behind me, unknowing of my plans, I can't help but smile feeling this is all but a very good dream. At the lakeside I stop, and take a big breath, both for the necessary oxygen and for gathering my courage.

"_Any particular reason we're here?_"

"_Certainly,_" I answer absently whilst looking at the water, trying to figure out how cold it is.

"_And that is…?_"

"_Can you swim, Professor Dumbledore?_"

"_Of course I can swim but surely… Hey, I'm not going swimming in this weather, and in the middle of the night, that's outrageous!_"

I pretend I didn't hear his answer; I slowly dip my toe in the water and nearly cry out - Blimey, it's cold!

"_Really now, it's not that cold! Earnestly, weren't you in Gryffindor, sir!_"

"_Besides we did not bring any swim costumes,_" he laughs a little ignoring my slight insult, his fingers are absently stroking his chin.

How will I get him in the water? I really want to go swimming, yes I know, it's totally outrageous. Nevertheless I felt this sudden need to jump in the lake whilst standing in the corridor waiting for him. And it's not as I need swimming gear, I don't mind jumping in with my underwear. And I have tried swimming in much colder conditions, really all you have to do is run the fastest into the water and you won't feel that cold, after a few minutes that is. I feel utterly crazy right now, crazy about him, crazy in my head, and most certainly crazy for swimming. Really my middle name should be Crazy, or perhaps just Minerva de la Maniac McGonagall, now that actually sounds rather hip. I take two steps backwards, and find myself standing before him.

_"Would you mind unbuttoning my dress,_" I ask looking back over my shoulder, I'm sure my eyes are gleaming, whereas his are twinkling as usual, though this time they seem to twinkle more intensely.

"_Merlin, Minerva, you'll freeze to death!_"

"_Humph, I dare say not! On the other hand, will you then come and die with me,_" I love teasing him, though most often he's the one teasing me.

_"Not ten wild hippogriffs could get me in that lake,_" he answers fiercely nevertheless he's tenderly trying to unbutton my dress, "_But if that's what you want I'll just stand here looking at the water nymph!_"

"_Well, sir, to be earnest I hadn't expected you to come along anyway,_ " I say in a monotone voice.

"_Why is that?_" Hah, he's too curious, he just walked into my trap, sometimes you wonder how come this powerful wizard's so antihero-ish. For one he eats more candy than he breathes oxygen, and his taste in garments are hilarious. That's why I like him; he's not like all the other boring people. He's different and I love different!

"_People your age, perhaps it's not good for their heart. And I certainly wouldn't want to put you in any danger at all,_" I would be laughing like a lunatic, rolling on the floor, if it hadn't been for my evil plan to get him in the water.

"_People my age!_"

"_Yes, and rarely people with such an education and legendary reputation as yours would want to have fun at all._"

"I_ have fun! I am fun!_"

"_And with all due respect sir, not all Gryffindors are brave, the water's very cold and surely you don't want to get the flu!_"

"_Are you daring me jump in the lake?_"

"_Yes!_"

My dress slides down around my knees, I step out of it and bend down, then neatly start folding it, still with my back to him. Trying to ignore the wind gnawing my skin I bite down upon my lower lip.

"_You coming?_"

"_Is that a question? I have a feeling it's more a statement, for what would you do if I told you 'no'!_"

"_I'd box your ears, professor!_"

"_Coming, coming…_"

I just turn around in time to see him standing in his undergarments looking really handsome and all, but before I get a chance to get a nice look, he has waved his wand and he now stands in swimming boxers. I don't mind he's still  
bare-chested. His clothes are lying in a cluster on the ground, not folded or anything. What a mess!

"_Where should we hide our clothes?_"

He doesn't even answer me before he has cast a spell, disappearing it. I surely hope he hasn't vanished our clothes forever, for his own good. He looks pleased at me, even daring to smirk.

"_I'd wipe that smirk off your face if I was you!_"

"_Want me to transfigure your underwear into a nice swimsuit?_"

I sniff at him, taking a step forward to the icy water. He knows very well I can't transfigure my clothes yet; actually I'm the best at transfiguration in my year, and in the last class we were learning to transfigure our clothes. Everyone had trouble at it, though I nearly got it right. I'll get it right next time, but I do not really want to try now and fail in front of him. I always practise a bit before class, and I'll definitely practise this one.

I dip my left foot in the water so it's covered to the ankle. I do the same with my right. The coldness stings but I can't really back out now, can I! So taking a deep breath I run with the water splashing everywhere and when it reaches my waist I jump headfirst into the lake.

When I appear above water again I can see a laughing Dumbledore his eyes full of amusement. I feel so fresh, like a whole new person. In fact it isn't that cold, and I dive into the water reappearing a few metres before him. I grin wickedly at him.

"_Your turn!_"

"_In a few minutes, I can't just jump in like you, I hate cold water!_"

"_Awww, you twit_" and as fast as I can I splash loads of water at him, he yelps but isn't fast enough and next time I look, he's standing there wet and shivering. And with a look of malevolence in the depths of his eyes, and a sly smile evident in his whole face.

"_You just wait, my dear._"

I squeal and swim away in mock fright.

OoOooOoO00OoOooOoO00OoOooOoO00OoOooOoO00OoOooOoO00OoOooOoO

**It was so, that in the spring of 1942 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the virus was seduced into the reign of a black cure. It was as watching a seed evolving into a beautiful orchid in its most gorgeous prosperity. **

**But no one was observing the wonderfulness, being ignorant of love, the hogwartians still felt the effects of the virus, though at this state they would wonder at the obsessive manners of the black cure. **

**However, ignorance is bliss, at least it was for the two lovers, who enjoyed their secret life and kept on doing so for many years to come.**

oOoO00OoOo

A/N: Hmm, tell me what you think, )

Pal


End file.
